The Legendary Symbols of the 4 seasons
by Flygoon
Summary: With a bigger evil than Nemesis on Earth, who can stop it? The Legendary Symbols of the 4 seasons, that's who! ON INDEFINITE HIATUS!


**Nothing is of my possession**

Few could contemplate that the lost island itself harboured a greater evil than that which was synonymous. Nemesis paled away into insignificance next to this level of despicability, and there were only two people who knew of this and something else. Like the Mayan temple, Nemesis' original place of residence, the beystadium where the future of Beyblade as people knew it as was decided, was in fact rigged for the same purposes, but on a different scale of evil altogether. The clash between Gingka and Nemesis had almost given the first-ever synchrome system bey enough energy to fully awaken, and the actions supposedly caused by Nemesis were caused by this bey beginning to stir, daring its owner to come out and take it. Obviously that battle, immortalised forever, ended too soon for it to awaken. The energy stored up from the said battle began to dissipate quickly, essentially leaving it in a similar state to Galaxy Pegasus before it was taken by Gingka. Stuck in a rock and looked set to stay that way. There was also another problem for any wannabe villains. Ever since the final defeat of Nemesis, the island was no longer regarded as the dwelling of ultimate evil, but as a popular tourist destination. "The Lost Island" was always going to be a name to lure tourists in by the million, and it sure did. Now into its fifth year of being regarded as one of the most popular resorts worldwide, with its perfect weather and noticeable lack of tropical storms, the world seemed to be a better place to be living in.

Until one day.

There were bad omens the moment the hovercraft embarked from mainland Costa Rica to commence the short trip to the island. The winds picked up, as did the waves, and there was also some intermittent rain which lasted for around 20 minutes. However, these things all went away as soon as they came, and nobody thought twice about it. On this occasion, most rides were closed, so many instead chose to visit the beystadium, which although not allowed to be used for preservation purposes, still drew people to it. Many claimed they still felt the struggle between good and evil going on. And everyone who did feel it weren't being fooled, because it still was. In amongst all the hubbub, a pair of purple-haired young men strode towards the centre of the island. They were twins, called Shinden-Kai and Raiden. They were not here for holiday. They were here as one of them would release the bey which would destroy the world if their schemes remained unscathed. Only four people can stop them.

The Legendary Symbols of the four seasons.

At the same time, Gingka and the group (unusually including Ryuga) were strolling around, curious to see what had changed since the island becoming a subtropical resort. Much to Ryuga's horror, there was even a ride in the theme park section called Armageddon, something Kyoya persistently brought up in conversation. Also in the group were Chris, Tsubasa and Madoka, who had been the only one able to use the online booking system. All had matured since the events of (so they thought) the Nemesis crisis. Gingka's hair was even more unkept, Ryuga was heavily scarred almost anywhere where skin was visible and had ditched his headdress and shirt he used as cape in favour of a longer, more flowy cape. Now, he almost looked regal but retained the capsule on his left forearm which still held L-Drago, despite its heavily scratched surface. Kyoya hadn't changed much visually, keeping his previous look with the addition of a T-Shirt that fit him, and had also cut his hair slightly. Chris' attire was unchanged, and had grown to almost Gingka's height, and finally Tsubasa and Madoka had their Zero-G looks. By a unanimous vote, they were off to visit the beystadium for a hefty dose of nostalgia, Ryuga's emotions doing all kinds of stunts at the remembrance of his most painful defeat. When they arrived, they found it almost as if they'd never left it, something that nearly happened to Ryuga. However, the group's thoughts were brutally interrupted by two shocking events.

As they were looking around, a purple-haired blader looking like the evil alter-ego of Gingka entered the chamber, with a violet aura igniting around him, instantly alerting the group. Raising their beys to launch, they were ready for anything.

"Ah, the legendary bladers of the four seasons! You're the ones who defeated the imposter, Nemesis! However, with greatest regrets, I'm sorry to tell you that your power cannot affect me in the slightest as you stand!" came the mysterious stranger's response to the four most powerful bladers in the world being ready to launch. "But I do think it's rude to tell you this without even introducing myself, don't you think so too? Anyway, my name is Shinden-Kai, and I have the entire world for the taking!"

There were around two hundred people sauntering around the fabled dish, and all of them fell silent in shock. The world had just got back on its feet after Nemesis, and here was somebody with a seemingly greater power than even that.

However, just as Nemesis was able to be defeated by the legendary bladers of the four seasons, then this evil was also not invincible.

"Well! Are you just going to stand there and watch me take over the world? Try to stop me!" Shinden-Kai barked at the four bladers who were supposedly capable of stopping anything and everything evil. They walked over to the stadium, and prepared to launch.

"3,2,1 go shoot!" all five bladers exclaimed. Shinden-Kai's bey, one like none had ever seen, went straight for the middle.

Madoka, watching from the side lines, scanned his bey, and let out a gasp in horror. "It's a completely new type of bey! Rather than being comprised of a fusion wheel and energy ring, it's made up of an element wheel and chrome wheel! It also has a Ring Drive performance tip, capable of creating a ring of dark energy! Be careful!"

"Zeus' barrier everyone!" Gingka called out. They made their way into the formation.

But nothing happened.

"Ha! My Doom Hoopa is not Nemesis, as you can see. So, what works on Nemesis will not, I'm afraid, work on me!" Shinden-Kai cackled at their vain attempts to bring evil to justice.

What happened next surprised everyone, including Shinden-Kai.

Four pillars of light, one red, one blue, one green and another pink, emerged from each of the four season bladers' beys. They made their way out of the cavern, and set off across the world.

The blue one headed for South Africa.

The red one made a beeline for Brazil.

The green one descended on Great Britain.

The pink one came to rest in Russia.

Back in the cavern, the light faded, to reveal something none could have predicted.

Where Cosmic Pegasus F:D once was, Samurai Pegasus W105R2F was now in spin.

Where L-Drago Destructor F:S once spun, Ronin L-Drago LW105LF now resided.

In the place of Fang Leone 130W2D was Berserker Leone 145WB.

To complete this unexpected turn of events, Phantom Orion B:D had evolved into Thief Orion B:D.

"What?" everyone in the room gasped.

"Hm. I don't think I'm going to waste my time with you fools." Shinden-Kai muttered. Here he retrieved Hoopa, and once the bey entered his hand, every inch of him glowed an ominous purple. "I shall return soon. What I did was merely probe your defences. World Domination is an easy task by the looks of things. But there is one thing stopping me…"

At this point he shifted into a purple mass of dark energy, and was gone in an explosion of black and purple.

After several minutes, Kyoya broke the silence.

"Huh! Off we go on another adventure! If it's just me then so be it, but don't you think we need to locate the resting places of those energy beams? I think whoever has the power of that energy may be the best bet at stopping that guy!"

The others nodded, save from Ryuga. In a flash of red lightning, he was gone.

"Typical Ryuga!" growled Gingka in annoyance, but also, he felt a pang of jealousy come over him. He'd saved the world three times, and now, with the world at stake for the fourth time, it was someone else's turn to do it.

Several hours later…

"I've been watching the news reports form the last couple of hours, and most of them are saying that the red beam was last seen in Brazil, the pink in Russia, the green in England and the blue in South Africa. I think we should head off to Russia, as we'll have Lovushka to help us get to the precise location." Madoka informed the group.

"Sure, whatever you say." Gingka sighed, relieved that they wouldn't be going to South Africa. Meeting his successor was the last thing he wanted to do at this moment.

Four hours later, they were on board a plane bound for Murmansk.

 **So, we'll be meeting the first Symbol Blader in the next chapter. His name is Leonid Kutzenova, and is the Legendary Symbol blader of winter. Not saying any more!**

 **Bey descriptions (as I didn't do that when they evolved):**

 **Samurai Pegasus: Already know that, you can Google it if you don't**

 **Ronin L-Drago: Red Ronin, Blue LW105LF, Grey chrome wheel with red highlights (basically Zero-G version of L-Drago Destructor) and scarlet stone face with Chinese Dragon face facing to the left.**

 **Berserker Leone: Lime Green Berserker, Pearl White 145WB, Silver Chrome wheel similar to Rock with green highlights symbolising Lion's claws with an Emerald stone face containing a Lion's face facing the front**

 **Thief Orion: Pink Thief, Black B:D, Circular Chrome wheel with Blue dots which make up the Orion constellation and a Gold stone face with the same motif as Phantom Orion inscribed.**

 **Leave a review if you liked it, and as always,**

' **til next time, NeoDragonEmperor out!"**


End file.
